The Voices
by TheInternetGoblin
Summary: 'I wonder where the voices are. It's lonely without them.' Nico Di Angelo went insane. And now he talks to the voices. And sits with the imaginary girl who never talks.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this has no meaning and doesn't fit in with the current series at all but I wrote it on a Nico-Di-Angelo whim after watching loads of depressing films at three in the morning.**

**I don't recommend it. **

**So anyway, here I go! **

This was the beginning of the end.

He knew it like he knew the breaths his lungs would take, the beats his heart will make.

_Death didn't seem like such a bad deal now. _

His black hair matted and tangled, his clothes torn and stained with blood. The black rings round his eyes stood out from his haggard, pale skin. His bones were clearly visible, only a taunt layer of bruised, bloodied flesh between them. His ribs were straining, outlined against his skin, painfully obvious, visible through the rips and tears in his shirt. Collar bone was potruding against his neck, frighteningly prominent.

_The beginning of the end._

At least _they_ had stopped singing now. For the first month or so, every second of every hour of every day, _they_ sang. Weirdly high voices echoing like crazed people, delirious and demented, hysteria building in their songs.

He never saw them. _They didn't like to be seen_.

They just sang._ All the time._

_Eeny Meeny Miny Mo_

_Catch a tiger by the toe_

_If he hollers, let him go_

Sometimes Nico even sang along with them.

_Eeny Meeny Miny Mo_

_**Eeny Meeny Miny Mo**_

_**EENY MEENY MINY MO**_

They shouted sometimes. They didn't say anything but hell, _did they shout._

It was like thousands of people all screaming and shrieking all at once. Just a wild, frenzied seething bubble of _noise_.

_Yet nobody was never in the room._

Except for _her_.

She never spoke. She just sat. Curled up in the corner. Watching him with baleful eyes.

_But she never said anything. _

After a while, Nico didn't even notice her. Either she was there, watching silently, or she wasn't.

He didn't care anymore.

The resigned, blank expression on his face, casting a eye over his cell, no recognition flickering in his eyes, no pain drawing across his skeletal face, no emotion. A numb mask. That he had endured so much, hurt so much, traumatized so much, that he switched off. Opted out of his life until things became bearable, tolerable. Only there in body, a lifeless husk, but not emotionally, not mentally. His emotional and mental self was in a corner, watching him with blank eyes.

He existed physically; physically he was alive. The rise-and-fall of his chest signified the fact he was alive. As did the breath rythmically whispering in and out of his lips. As did his heart sluggish beat. Physically, he was alive. But mentally, intellectually, he was dead.  
You could see in his blank eyes, in his blank face. He had given up. He was waiting to die.

The cell was white. It was spacious, a perfect square. White walls, white ceramic floor, white ceiling apart from the single, bare lightbulb hanging from it. A white door, metal, with a hatch for meals to be pushed through. Everything was so white, it hurt to look at it.

_I wonder when the girl will come back._

_I wonder when the voices will start to sing again._

_Its lonely without them._

It was the beginning of the end for Nico Di Angelo. And the saddest thing?

_He didn't even know he was insane_.

**Well. That was disturbing to write. I had this idea that during the war, Nico had to do something awful and it pushed him over the edge and he went insane so they locked him in a white room for the rest of his life because he was a danger.**

**As you can tell, I am a perfectly normal, sane teenage girl. Remember; please review? Even if you hated it or think there's no point because its just a oneshot. It will make my day :) **

**~Zoe~TheInternetGoblin~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you beautiful people! I'm honestly shocked so many of you liked this random two year old drabble, but thanks so much for being so gorgeous about it! Unfortunately this isn't a new chapter; just felt like saying thanks to all you guys who reviewed/favourited/followed; it made my week! Also instead of turning this into a story, I'm doing a series of drabbles, featuring Nico but will obviously include the rest of the characters as well and it would make me really happy if you could check it out. And don't worry; it's not going to be one of those utterly OOC Nico stories with Nico being all impossibly gorgeous and all dark and mysterious with girls chasing him and being ridiculously powerful ect; it's just Nico as we know him. No Mary-Sues on the scene either! **

**Thanks for being so lovely guys!**

**~Zoe~TheInternetGoblin~**


End file.
